youtubefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Sad Yotobi
Sad Yotobi è un video di Yotobi, terza puntata della serie The Late Show con Karim Musa, caricata tre settimane dopo la puntata precedente. Il tema del video, i commenti negativi sui social network e le reazioni che essi causano, scaturisce dalla grossa fetta di commenti negativi suscitata dal video precedente di Yotobi, ovvero Gesù Is Megl Che Uan. Descrizionehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzbzXwsqbOQ&t=668s Il video si apre con la constatazione del mezzo fallimento del video precedente, soffermandosi per l'appunto sull'alta percentuale di commenti negativi, che portano Yotobi a considerare uno dei consigli che più si sente rivolgere in questi casi: non leggere i commenti, in quanto vengono da persone che si nascondono dietro uno schermo e che, pertanto, "non hanno una faccia". A sostegno di questa linea di pensiero Yotobi cita l'enorme discussione causata dalla trasposizione live action del classico dell'animazione giapponese Ghost In The Shell: il caso di whitewashing operato nel casting del film ha causato un'ondata di malcontento da parte dei fan dell'opera originale, che si è riversato in parte nei commenti a un articolo corredato da un video in cui il regista del film difendeva la trasposizione da coloro che attaccavano ingiustamente lui stesso o la protagonista Scarlett Johansson. Quello che Yotobi fa notare, è il fatto che, in un articolo in cui si parla del rispettare l'aspetto estetico di una persona, la maggior parte dei commenti fossero di derisione riguardo l'aspetto estetico del regista. A questo punto, Yotobi racconta di come questa esperienza gli abbia dato l'idea di mettere in atto un "esperimento sociale", rivelando al suo pubblico come, qualche tempo prima, aveva pubblicato sulla sua pagina Facebook un post in cui sosteneva di aver realizzato la videorecensione del film Game Therapy, fornendo anche un link falso, che reindirizzava gli utenti alla classica canzone-meme Never Gonna Give You Up. Yotobi elenca divertito i commenti delle molte persone che hanno commentato o addirittura condiviso senza prima aprire il link e di quelle che hanno aperto il link senza però capire che si trattasse di un troll, concludendo che, di fronte a commenti del genere, è difficile non ascoltare chi gli consiglia di non calcolare i commenti. Terminato questo discorso, parte uno sketch in cui due versioni passate di Yotobi, quello delle recensioni e quello dei Mostarda, commentano il comportamento dello Yotobi del presente, il quale, al contrario di quanto appena dichiarato, si dimostra esageratamente deluso e frustrato dai commenti negativi. I due Yotobi del passato proseguono il loro dialogo commentando il percorso del Late Show e quelli dei due format precedenti del canale, arrivando a concludere che il carattere dell'attuale Karim, e con esso la natura stessa del canale, è il risultato di una semplice e inevitabile evoluzione, sia dal punto di vista artistico che dal punto di vista umano. Dopodiché, si torna all'ambientazione regolare, in cui Yotobi prosegue il suo discorso ammettendo che, in realtà, è rimasto sinceramente dispiaciuto dal mezzo flop del video precedente, ma che questo episodio gli è anche servito come lezione e come spinta a migliorarsi e a portare contenuti sempre migliori, e conclude il video ringraziando sia chi ha continuato a seguirlo nonostante tutto, sia chi l'ha criticato e l'ha abbandonato. Testo Benvenuti ad una nuova puntata del Late Show con Karim Musa! Dunque... Lo scorso episodio... è andato male. Non fraintendetemi, a livello di visual, come al solito, è andato molto molto bene e vi ringrazio. Ma a livello di commento c'è stato un buon... diciamo 40% di commenti negativi. Come numero è incredibilmente alto, quindi mi son detto: perché no? Perché non parlare proprio di questo nel prossimo episodio? Come affrontate voi un semi fallimento? Che ci crediate o no, questo è il mio lavoro: fare video del cazzo. Quindi, per quanto mi riguarda, un fallimento è fare un video che non funziona. E questo cosa comporta? Beh, comporta il subirsi le ire della gente. Perché questa non è la televisione, qua non stiamo su Canale 5, no, qua il feedback arriva diretto. E se una cosa non funziona,appunto, lo sai il giorno stesso. Perché vi sto dicendo queste cose banalissime? Beh, perché per alcune persone i rimedi a questa situazione qui sono non leggere i commenti. Moltissima gente ogni giorno mi dice: "ma che cazzo te ne frega, tu segui la tua strada e fai quello che ti piace". E lo sto facendo, quello che mi pare, ma c'è una linea di demarcazione tra il fare il cazzo che ti pare e il mantenere in piedi un canale comico di YouTube senza l'ausilio di Clash of Clans. Ma scherzo! Ma fate il cazzo che volete col vostro canale! Fatto sta che io, a ignorare i commenti, non ci riesco. Ma, ma... Voi avete un canale di YouTube per caso? Se sì, avete mai parlato di questa cosa qua, del vostro canale YouTube, con qualcuno che internet non lo vive come noi? La frase più comune che esce fuori in quei momenti è "io non riesco a capire perché dai così tanto peso ai commenti, che alla fine è di gente che una faccia non ce l'ha". Tradotto sarebbe: "tutto quello che leggi non esiste", non sono persone vere, sono facce dietro uno schermo. Queste persone vedono il rapporto tra noi e il pubblico come una cosa finta. Perché se una persona non ce l'hai davanti, a quanto pare un dialogo non esiste. E queste discussioni qui mi fanno sempre pensare parecchio: e se avessero ragione loro? Allora, vi faccio un esempio che si potrebbe avvicinare alla loro linea di pensiero: sapete che cos'è il whitewashing? Se seguite Breaking Italy probabilmente sì. Per tutti gli altri, invece: hanno fatto vedere online le prime immagini del film in live action di Ghost in the Shell, in cui la protagonista si è scoperta essere Scarlett Johansson. Ecco, qui in teoria c'è stato un whitewashing. Cioè, siccome Ghost in the Shell è asiatico, in teoria la protagonista sarebbe dovuta essere asiatica, ma l'hanno invece "whitewashata", cioè l'hanno "trasformata" in bianca. Quindi il web, che non ha ovviamente un cazzo da fare, è andato su tutte le furie: "ah, perché non è asiatica la protagonista?", "ah, perché non li lasciate fare a loro questi film invece di farli gli americani", "ah, avrei preferito Jackie Chan come protagonista!". E fin qui, probabilmente lo sapevate già. Ma mi è capitata tra le mani la notizia del whitewashing in cui c'era linkato il video del regista di Ghost in the Shell ''che spiegava a tutti i babbani dlela rete che se l'erano presa con lui per questo ''whitewashing che lui non ne ha colpa! E che la gente non ha idea di come funzioni l'industria cinematografica se insulta l'attrice, se insulta il regista per questa cosa qua. Ma la cosa su cui mi sono soffermato io erano i cazzo di commenti all'articolo, commenti italiani, per giunta. Erano tutti contro il look del regista! Scrivendogli i peggio insulti, "io non andrei in giro così", "ma come cazzo si concia questo?"... E la cosa mi ha fatto veramente tanto tanto ridere! Perché nonostante l'articolo parlasse proprio del non rispettare il look di una persona, tutti i commenti erano contro il look di una persona! Porca puttana, quando pensi di aver visto ogni fondo di ogni barile... Che se ci pensi è come essere a favore di una manifestazione vegana e poi andare lì con un secchiello di ali di pollo! Tra l'altro tutto sto casino per il whitewashing, guarda che è capitato anche prima, eh... Non so se ve lo ricordate L'Aereo Più Pazzo del Mondo doppiato in italiano: come gag comica c'erano dei gangster di colore che parlavano tutti "yo, yo, maddafucka" insieme ad una vecchietta, e in italiano, siccome non potevano adattarlo, "yo, yo, maddafucka", cos'hanno fatto? L'hanno adattato... in napoletano. In quel caso si può ancora parlare di whitewashing? Fatto sta che quei commenti sotto quell'articolo sono proprio quei commenti di cui parlavano le persone di prima: "ignorali, perché non vogliono dire un cazzo". Allora ci ho pensato un attimo e ho detto: "sai che sarebbe un bell'esperimento sociale?". Non quegli esperimenti dove vai in discoteca a chiedere alle ragazze se ingoiano... Ma un vero esperimento sociale! Siccome stavano arrivando tantissimi commenti negativi, dovevo fare qualcosa. E allora... Ho fatto finta... di aver fatto la recensione di Game Therapy, con tanto di anteprima fatta al momento, né troppo bene, né troppo male, perché doveva risultare credibile. Ma una volta che cliccavi il link... (Spezzone dal video di Never Gonna Give You Up di Rick Astley) Fatto sta che sapevo che sarebbe uscito qualcosa di incredibile. C'è stata un sacco di gente che ha commentato prima di aprire il link. Permettetemi di leggerveli con in sottofondo una musica bella: "fialmente una racensioe, ma quando mai avevi detto che la smettevi? Avevi detto che e facevi una ogni tanto". Ha ragionissima, però sei appena diventato uno dei motivi per cui ho iniziato a bere. "Hai fatto la recensione di Game Therapy per farti perdonare dello scorso episodio dello Show, che è stato un completo flop?". A parte il fatto che questo commento mi ha ferito e sono un pochino morto dentro, io non ho bisogno di fare una recensione di Game Therapy ''per farmi perdonare. Io sono Yotobi, bitch! "Alla fine non hai resistito a far ripartire una shitstorm come quella di "mostarda Fuga di cervelli" d'altra parte chissà quanto avrai guadagnato da quel video.". Tutto quello che io ho guadagnato dal video di Fuga di Cervelli è stato un'ulcera. E scoprire che Paolo Ruffini scopa mentre io faccio i video. Quindi se provate a prendere un bicchiere e metterlo vicino al muro di casa vostra potreste sentire Ruffini che ha un orgasmo. C'è stata anche un sacco di gente che l'ha condiviso prima di aprirlo: "RAGAZZI DIODIODIO". Oh... Mi dispiace. "buon compleanno a me". Sorpresa. Ecco, questo è uno di quei commenti che proprio mi ha fatto male leggerlo: "È TORNATO". Chi? Lui? Ah, io, scusa, scusa... Perché questo vuol dire che c'è una parte di persone che dopo le recensioni io non ho fatto più video.C'è gente che dice: "tu sei bravo solo a fare i video dove critichi qualcosa, dove insulti qualcosa". Ragazzi, non fatemi passare per quello che critica solo e basta! Non fatemi passare per Selvaggia Lucarelli! Poi ci sono quelli che l'hanno condiviso senza aprirlo taggando tutti i loro amici: "Lo guardo stanotte, se spoilerate vi cucino la madre", "OH MIO DIO L'HA FATTO", "Non ci speravo più", "Vorrei guardarlo stanotte ma non ce la faccio, guardo adesso", "Io vorrei adesso ma non posso". E qui proprio vedi il cuore che gli si spezza e il mondo che gli crolla addosso: "Kappa è un troll", "Bezzi di scemo", "Ti odio karimmo"... Prego! Poi ci sono quelli che il link l'hanno aperto... Ma non hanno capito: "Perché se clicco sul link mi apre una pagina di una canzone e non della recensione?". Ah, no, guarda, lascia perdere, uno dei soliti ''bug di YouTube, hai presente, 301 visualizzazioni, i mi piace più alti del numero di visualizzazioni, Rick Astley che parte al posto del video che avevi cliccato, solite cose. E leggendo questi commenti qui, come non dare ragione a quelli che dicono "guarda che è tutto finto, guarda che non conta nulla"? Ma secondo te, infatti, io adesso mi faccio toccare dai commenti negativi? Non siamo mica nel 2009, fate come me: sbattetevene! (Sketch) Yotobi delle recensioni: Guarda quel cretino! Imbecille, riprenditi! Ma questo qua è scemo! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Ma cosa c'ha oggi? Yotobi delle recensioni: Guarda, due coglioni... A quanto pare è giù di morale perché la puntata dello show è andata male! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Tutto qui? Yotobi delle recensioni: Tutto qui. Yotobi dei Mostarda: Ma questo qui è scemo! Yotobi delle recensioni: Questo è un cretino! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Cazzo... Comunque piacere, sono lo Yotobi dei Mostarda. Yotobi delle recensioni: Oh, piacere. Io sono quello delle recensioni. Yotobi dei Mostarda: Sì, ti avevo riconosciuto per i vestiti di merda che porti. Yotobi delle recensioni: Eh, facevo sempre i video in pigiama! E tu che devi fare vestito così, presentare il nuovo Iphone? Yotobi dei Mostarda: Ma va a cagare... E quindi? Perché sei qui? Yotobi delle recensioni: Io, esattamente come te, sono la sua memoria. E ogni tanto mi piace ricicciare fuori quando che gli succede qualcosa su YouTube. Yotobi dei Mostarda: Sì, anche a me. Ma alla fine sto famoso Late Show tu l'hai visto? Yotobi delle recensioni: Sì, sì, sì... Yotobi dei Mostarda: E com'è? Yotobi delle recensioni: Beh, è... ehm... Eh! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Eh? Yotobi delle recensioni: Eh! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Oh... E i commenti che dicono? Yotobi delle recensioni: Ecco, quelli erano molto divisi, c'è chi l'ha amato e chi l'ha incredibilmente odiato, non c'è stata una via di mezzo. E come al solito lui si prende male nei commenti. Yotobi dei Mostarda: Ah, quindi se ne sta a morire sul divano per qualche commento negativo? Yotobi delle recensioni: Beh, ovviamente ogni persona reagisce a modo suo, lui per esempi preferisce staccarsi completamente da internet, non leggere più niente, raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte, guardare qualcosa di familiare che lo faccia stare bene e mangiare merda finché il dolore non passa. Yotobi dei Mostarda: Tipo? Yotobi delle recensioni: Di solito guarda qualcosa che gli tiri su il morale, tipo Scrubs... Non so cosa sta guardando adesso. (Sigla di I Fatti Vostri) Oh... Yotobi dei Mostarda: Porca puttana, ma anche tu eri così? Yotobi delle recensioni: Io? Son sempre stato così. Solo che prima era un po' diverso, perché con le recensioni la gente sapeva già cosa aspettarsi e non si incazzava mai anche quando il video era così così. Yotobi dei Mostarda: Ecco, quello era un bel periodo, sai? Yotobi delle recensioni: Minchia sì, che bel periodo che era, ti ricordi? Peni! Peni! Peni! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Sì, hai fatto anche altro oltre a quello... Yotobi delle recensioni: PENI! Yotobi dei Mostarda: VA BENE! Yotobi delle recensioni: E tu invece, che sei il grande cambiamento del canale? Yotobi dei Mostarda: Eeeh io... Tutto bene grazie... Si va avanti, insomma... Yotobi delle recensioni: Eh, sei convincente, sì, sì... Yotobi dei Mostarda: No vabbè, è stato un periodo bellissimo per alcune cose, un po' meno per altre. Yotobi delle recensioni: Sì? Yotobi dei Mostarda: Sì sì, è che il problema è uno solo, che lui cerca sempre di fare il passo più lungo della gamba. Guarda lo show: è un'ottima idea, ma va sviluppata come si deve. Yotobi delle recensioni: È vero. Fa fatica a fare tutto da solo. Dovrebbe fare le cose un po' più... Non lo so, un po' più dirette. un po' più semplici, magari accorciare le cose, solo che non sarebbe più un Late Show... Insomma, non son pochi i problemi. Yotobi dei Mostarda: Magari fare qualche format più corto e più comico? Yotobi delle recensioni: Ma che ne so... Poi si fa un sacco di problemi quello lì! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Troppi problemi, Madonna... Yotobi delle recensioni: È proprio un rompicoglioni a volte... Yotobi dei Mostarda: E mi distrugge vederlo così, ma noi non possiamo far niente per aiutarlo! Yotobi delle recensioni: E siam frammenti della sua memoria di merda, cosa vuoi fare, non possiam far niente! Siamo come dei vecchi che guardano i treni passare! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Eh sì, va' che il treno è sempre bello! Yotobi delle recensioni: Eh, il treno è bello! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Eh, è sempre bello! Yotobi delle recensioni: E tu? Hai mai pensato d tornare a fare recensioni regolari? Yotobi dei Mostarda: Sì, ogni tanto... Ma non voglio. Yotobi delle recensioni: Come mai? Yotobi dei Mostarda: Perché sono cresciuto. Perché lui è cresciuto. Il canale ormai riflette quello che lui è diventato. Per anni la gente ha detto che tu eri uno youtuber simpatico, che proprio che mettevi simpatia, adesso a lui, invece, dicono che è spocchioso e arrogante... ed in parte è vero. Solo che non è del tutto colpa sua, è che si è evoluto così. E l'unica cosa che non è cambiata è proprio il cuore. Ed è per quello che lui è lì in quelle condizioni, perché ci tiene. A suo modo, ma ci tiene. Yotobi delle recensioni: È vero... Ci ha provato, ma ci son delle cose da sistemare... Peccato che sia un cretino! Yotobi dei Mostarda: Per un video brutto deve fare tutta sta sceneggiata! Yotobi delle recensioni: Alza sto culo e vai a scrivere qualcosa di decente, per l'amor di Dio! Sì, ci sono stato male! Ma è normale, ma è ovvio che ci son rimasto male! Perché lo show doveva essere il format che avrebbe riportato in auge il canale e invece dopo solo il primo episodio ha toppato, per certi versi. Ma su una cosa sono certo: non voglio abbandonarlo. Solo che c'è da lavorarci, c'è da cambiare alcune cose, secondo me bisognerebbe farlo un po' più corto, un po' più diretto... Quindi perché allungare il minestrone? Facciamo le cose un po' più pam, pam, pam! Questa è la mia filosofia, facciamo le cose pam, pam, pam... Quindi, semplicemente, è questo. Il forma è un esperimento, io ci lavorerò ancora per trovare la via di mezzo migliore tra i video normali e i video un po' più "show", perché ho paura che se li semplifico ancora non è più uno show, ma diventa soltanto i video di prima in una postazione diversa. Ringrazio tutti quelli che comunque hanno continuato a guardare e continueranno a guardare lo show e saluto tutti quelli che se ne sono andati via... Mortacci loro... Accoglienza Anche questo video ha ottenuto un ottimo riscontro di pubblico, superando ad oggi il milione di visualizzazione. Al contrario del video precedente, i commenti sono in larghissima parte positivi, con moltissimi apprezzamenti al nuovo corso intrapreso dal canale e anche numerosi commenti di solidarietà e conforto nei confronti di Karim. Curiosità * Quando Yotobi spiega cos'è il whitewashing, mostra una scena del film comico L'Aereo Più Pazzo del Mondo. * Poco prima, lo youtuber cita il collega Shy e il suo canale Breaking Italy. Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di Yotobi Categoria:Puntate del Late Show con Karim Musa Categoria:Yotobi Categoria:Video comici